The day when everything went down the hill
by insane-chocolate-chip-muffin
Summary: Just a crack fic to make you smile. Multiple 'pairings'. Crack yaoi. T because I'm paranoid. Enjoy. :


**Hey there everyone. I made this crack fic out of boredom and my friend made me post it here.**

**I hope you like it. I'm happy if it made you smile.**

* * *

><p>The day when everything went down the hill.<p>

It was just another normal day for Sebastian.

Another normal breakfast for his master.

Another normal day in which his bo-chan learned to perfect his violin playing.

Another normal round of getting mad at Maylene, Finny and Bard.

And fixing their mistakes, mind you.

It was another normal everything.

Until, _that_ showed up.

The demon mentally groaned as he carried the letter from the Queen on a silver platter to his master.

Receiving a letter meant having to do a certain work.

Having to do said work meant throwing the well-planned and well-prepared schedule out the window.

To be honest, Sebastian was sick of it.

He mentally sighed as he knocked and opened the door to his master's study after receiving permission.

As he handed Ciel the letter, he saw annoyance and mild disappointment,

and he could _swear_ he saw a pout for a fraction of a moment.

'Oh young master, you'd be so cute dressed as a cat~'

With that thought, his smirk widened slightly.

Yes, he could, in fact, make it possible to make Ciel dress in something as ridiculous as a cat costume, if only the situation deemed it 'necessary'.

Or, more precisely, if he _made_ the situation deem it necessary.

He quickly snapped out of his daydream of his bo-chan in a tube of chocolate with cute cat ears and tail slowly licking his paw with a wink when he heard said bo-chan clear his throat.

He hated his job.

Sure, the reward _would_ be nice, but until he got there…

And no. He didn't mean _the other_ kind of reward.

As they reached their destination, they enetered the damned shop.

**Undertaker's shop.**

Seriously, did that man have even a small, flickering, **spark** of sanity?

He didn't think so either.

His shota –Sebastian mentally slapped himself, 'It's 'Young Master' not shota!'- entered first like a true lady.

'Well, with those heels…

When his nyan cat –Oh well. Might as well stick with this.— took his sweet time to move out of the way so he could enter too, he almost gagged.

Ciel wasn't so far from doing that either, from the lovely shade of grass green in his cheeks.

There, the horror: while Grell was trying to drag William away from the silver-haired asylum-member, 'Willy' and the ex-shinigami were shamelessly kissing in broad day-light.

'Looks like William's obsession with his superior isn't just a mere fan'boy'ism.', thought Sebastian with a dark chuckle as he got the camera out of his pocket. 'Blackmail. Nothing is sweeter.'

When the oh-so-serious hedge-trimmer wielding man finally took notice of them, his eyes got mischievous.

Before the demon could react, his shota was grabbed and dragged into the other corner of the store.

'Oh No He Didn't!', he thought, mentally doing the head-and-finger thing along.

Grell sighed and resigned himself to clinging to the pissed-off demon's arm.

"O-ha-yo, Se-basu-chan~ I'm sorry for the inconvenience, I drugged Willy

in hopes that I could finally get a taste of his delicious oh-so-sweet

liiips~", the red haired _monster_ rambled. "It didn't go as

planned though. At least he can easily get jealous.", he smirked

suggestively.

That was all it took for Sebastian to grab him and give him a steamy make-out session. No sooner than that, and a pouting

boss came over, pushed him out of the way and started working on the

sharp-toothed 'girl'.

The demon practically skipped over to where his master was standing,

obviously disturbed.

"Are you alright, young master?", he asked, resisting the urge to chuckle.

Ciel shot him an annoyed look.

"Of course not, that bumbling idiot practically… felt me and –"

"What was that, bo-chan? I am sorry, I did not hear the last part."

A tomato-faced nyan cat, grinning Cheshire, finished job and trip to the mansion later,

they got the surprise of their lives.

Lizzie came over. And she was wearing a deep fuchsia dress. Indian dress.

Not to mention she was walking to a carriage, accompanied by Agni and Soma.

Holding both their arms.

Before Ciel could do anything, Maylene swept him away while mumbling to herself.

"Young master, it- it- it is terrible~!", she cried at last. "Lady Elizabeth broke off your engagement!", she said in a hurry. "B-bu-b-but that is not all!"

"Spit it out woman.", growled a pissed off looking nyan shota.

"I-I-I c-caught… Finny and Bard… m-m-ma-m—"

"What?", inquired an amused butler.

"Ma-ma-makinglove!", she shot, face red and a sure trail of blood coming out of her nose.

She fainted.

He couldn't help it. They couldn't help it.

They were on the ground, holding their stomachs.

When they finally succeeded in calming down,

they met the couple of the day, innocently climbing down

the staircase.

"Make sure we won't have babies running around in the next year or so!", yelled Ciel after them once they rounded a corner.

"Young master, males cannot bear children."

"You never know with those two.", he shrugged.

Dinner came around, and with it, Ronald Knox, Ash and a random zombie who was promptly kicked out.

When the feast was over and Ciel was put to bed,

the demon went over to the guests.

"What, exactly are you doing here?"

He never got the response.

He was, instead, dragged over by both of them to his master's bed.

You can imagine what they did for the rest of the night.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh that paper unicorn is so pretty, I want that glitter too!"

"Nooo, I still need to finish my post card for the Barbie doll-house!"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it. :D<strong>


End file.
